Finding Lizzie
by AnnCarter
Summary: Sequel to One Last Goodbye. John sets out to find Elizabeth and help her restore her memory. Post series finale, "Enemy At The Gate".
1. Prologue

**AN:** People have requested this for a long time, and the truth is at first I didn't really want to write that, because, well, it's a oneshot. But then I read the story again and realized that for my own peace of mind, I needed to do this. In the past few months I've been trying desperately to continue it, but all I came up with wasn't even worth the paper it was written on. But... I think I finally found something good.

Important to mention: I am COMPLETELY ignoring everything Joseph Mallozzi posted in his blog about the movie, because it kinda sucks. So I'm going to be establishing my own ending.

_All rights for Stargate Atlantis are MGM's. I own nothing._

* * *

**Prologue:**

"Sheppard!"

John rolled his eyes as he kept on walking, ignoring the heavily-breathing scientist trying to catch up with him. He could already guess what it was about – an ancient device of some sort or an experiment the Canadian astrophysicist wanted to conduct. He continued on his daily round across Atlantis, making sure everything was going on as it was supposed to.

"John!"

"Go talk to Woolsey!" He replied, not even turning towards Rodney. He sounded closer now, something the experienced Colonel did not like. Usually when Rodney managed to catch up with him, he ended up listening to unending scientific lectures for the rest of the day. The only bright side about it was when Zelenka and Rodney kept on arguing, which was always a fun thing for him to watch.

"I need you!"

"No, you don't." He smiled at Teyla as he passed by the gym. The Athosian woman returned him a smile.

To his surprise, he heard Rodney stopped by the gym. He talked to Teyla for a short moment before calling towards John, "Sheppard! Get back here!"

"I told you, McKay-"

"John." It was Teyla's voice. Surprised, he stopped and turned around to look at them. He was even more surprised to find out Rodney was wearing his off-world uniform, geared up and ready to go through the Stargate to another planet. Glancing at the schedule in his hands, he noticed there wasn't any mission scheduled for anyone on his team. That, in itself, was enough to make him worried.

"What's going on?" He walked towards them, stopping right in front of them.

"We found another village." Rodney's voice was now quiet and serious. John's eyes lit up with hope, even though he tried to hide it. "You told us to tell you about every village we'd find, so-"

"Did you get Woolsey's approval?"

Rodney nodded briefly. "As soon as you're ready."

John exchanged a quick look with Teyla before turning back towards Rodney. "I'll be at the gate room in ten minutes."

As he walked towards the locker rooms, he found himself turning lighter and more hopeful again. Ever since they returned to Pegasus eleven months earlier, John has resumed his search after the long lost leader of Atlantis. In these months they visited dozens of new planets – every planet that seemed to him like a reasonable place for the Ancients to leave her on was immediately added to his team's schedule. Even though they had visited more planets during that year than John visited during the three years prior to that, John was still hopeful whenever they found a new planet.

Because every time they found a new planet, he had a chance of finding Elizabeth again.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:** I am so so sorry. Really am. It's been long overdue and I feel awful for that. I guess the military schedule screws up one's mind.

Anyway, there it is. A surprising guest is coming in the next chapter... ;-)

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Hi." Even as John smiled at the villagers, his eyes were scanning the entire area, looking for a familiar face. The villagers were no threat to the Atlantians, and so as he scanned the village he remained calm. Still, his posture was ready in case this planet would finally be it.

"Hello." The man who spoke seemed to be some sort of a leader in the group standing in front of them. The people behind him just looked at them, as if trying to copy the man's somewhat suspicious gaze.

John kept on his usual friendly smile. "I'm John Sheppard, this is Doctor McKay," He gestured towards Rodney, who nodded briefly in acknowledgement, "And these are Teyla Emmagen and Ronon Dex."

"The runner," One of the villagers whispered. Others nodded, now looking even more suspicious. Ronon's eyes darkened. Understanding his feelings, Teyla rested her hand on his arm, silently trying to calm him down.

"We come in peace," She said, her voice loud and clear. "We wish you no harm. We only seek friendship."

John nodded briefly, again smiling. "Exactly."

Some of the men and women behind him started talking, but the man cut them off with one quick wave of his hand. "In this case, you are welcomed in here. I am Molin. This is Cord Entique."

"Ancient Heart*," Rodney whispered to John, translating.

"They speak Ancient?" John whispered back as Molin led them through the village to the central building.

"It is possible that the Ancients named this place and they kept the name," Teyla stated quietly.

"For that long?" Rodney's voice was disbelieving. "Unlikely."

"So it's more likely that they speak Ancient?" John's voice was just as disbelieving. "Need I remind you how long it took us to learn the language?"

"That's different."

"How?"

Rodney opened his mouth and trailed off as he realized it wasn't really that different. "Well, they lived here for a very… long… time."

"Well, _that's_ a good argument."

Rodney glared at him. "That's not what I meant-"

"Shut up."

"-No, you can't just shut me up every time you think I-"

"McKay," he hissed. Looking at the Colonel, Rodney suddenly noticed his eyes were fixed on something and his body tensed. He immediately stopped talking.

"What happened?" He mouthed to Ronon and Teyla, standing next to him.

Ronon was about to shrug, silently telling Rodney he had no idea what this was about, when he suddenly noticed something. He gestured towards that place, causing Rodney to look away. His eyes widened as he saw what they all already noticed.

In front of them they could all see a figure walking. It was a woman, wearing the natives' simple clothes. She was walking towards the other side of the village, talking to a young, handsome man who was walking next to her. She laughed at something he said and he smiled at her warmly, wrapping an arm around the shoulders.

"Oh no," Rodney managed to mutter before John started walking towards the couple. Before he, Teyla or Ronon could do anything to stop him, he walked up to the couple and stopped them in their place.

For a long moment he just stood there and studied her, drinking in her looks. She frowned, but her green eyes kept looking into his hazel ones, seemingly unable to look away. Her dark hair was longer than he'd ever remembered seeing it, but the way it rested against her white shirt seemed to him more beautiful than ever. She also seemed more tanned than she ever was. John wasn't surprised. If she really did live here for the past year, it would explain every single change about her looks.

"'Lizabeth," He breathed out eventually.

She frowned and exchanged a look with the man walking next to her. "I'm sorry?" She asked eventually, a smile hovering above her lips. How much he's missed those lips…

Rodney then stopped next to him. "Hi," He said briefly before turning to John. "Colonel Sheppard, a word, please?" He tried to pull him away, unsuccessfully.

"Go away." John kept looking at the woman, waving his hand as if Rodney was nothing but a bug buzzing by his ear.

"Sheppard-"

"You're okay." He whispered, still looking at her intently.

She frowned again, giving him a confused smile. "I'm sorry, I'm… not sure what you're talking about."

"John-" Rodney was cut off again, only this time by Ronon, who simply grabbed hold of the Colonel's shirt and pulled him away. The scientist hurried to follow them. Ronon didn't let go as Rodney started talking, forcing John to stay put and listen. "When Doctor Jackson was found on that planet, he had no memory of who he was. Even if it _is_ Elizabeth…" The look in John's eyes was warning, but Rodney ignored it, "She probably doesn't remember anything about Earth or Atlantis, including us."

"He's right." Ronon's voice was somewhat quiet. "She doesn't know who we are. And you're just scaring her."

John looked back towards the woman to find out she was looking at him somewhat suspiciously now, as she talked to the man by her side. He stopped fighting Ronon and relaxed his muscles, realizing they were right.

"It's her." He said quietly, his eyes following her every move. "I'd recognize her anywhere."

"Perhaps." Teyla's voice was just as quiet. "But that is not the way to convince her to return to Atlantis with us."

Molin, who kept on walking, finally noticed they stopped. Noticing John's gaze, he smiled knowingly as he reached them. "I see you've met Chiryō-Shi**."

"Who is she, exactly?" John's voice was hoarse.

"She's a traveler," Molin replied. "She arrived to our village some time ago. She will probably leave soon."

"And who's he?" John tried to keep his voice clear of any emotion, but his friends knew exactly what was happening inside his mind.

"One of her many admirers." Molin shrugged. John's eyes widened as he kept looking at them. "Probably not one of her favorite ones, but still." He glanced at the rest of the team. "Would you like to eat with us?"

"Absolutely," Rodney replied immediately, already following the man. "I'm starving. Anything that doesn't have citrus-"

"McKay." John's voice was stern. "We need to go back."

Rodney stopped. The villager did too, looking confused. "But-"

"We'll come back," John smiled at the man briefly, even though his friends could tell it was nothing but an automatic response. "But right now, we need to return home."

Rodney's eyes met John's ones. "Right," He said eventually. "Uh… we'll come back in a few days. That's for the best."

John nodded briefly. "Let's go back home."

* * *

*Ancient variation of Corde Antiqua, "Ancient Heart" in Latin.

**Japanese for "Healer".


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:** Merry Christmas everybody and thank you for those heartwarming reviews. A special Xmas gift for you all...

Enjoy! xo (PS: uploading fics from phone suck)

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"Off-world activation."

Richard Woolsey, the current commander of the Atlantis Expedition, standing in front of the Stargate next to John, glanced at his watch. "Right on time," He said. John nodded briefly. "Lower the shield," He added, turning towards Chuck in the Control Room. Chuck nodded and did as ordered. Turning back towards the gate, Woolsey took a step forward just as a man came through the Stargate. "Doctor Jackson, welcome back to Atlantis."

Daniel's smile was warm. "Thank you, Mr. Woolsey." They quickly shook hands, followed by Daniel and John repeating the same process. "Colonel Sheppard, I understand there's something you need my help with."

John nodded curtly. "Yes." He gestured towards the stairs. Daniel and Woolsey started walking towards the latter's office, while John signaled to one of the lieutenants to come closer. "Get Teyla and Beckett."

The man nodded. "Yes, sir."

Hurrying to follow Daniel and Woolsey, John's mind was already racing. He knew it was a smart idea to call Carson back as soon as they'd found Elizabeth, and hoped that him and Teyla being there would help clear the mist around whatever happened to Elizabeth - if it was Elizabeth, anyway. Even though he acted as if he had no doubt about it, the truth was he couldn't help but let the others' doubts fill his mind. The Ancients could have left her anywhere - not just in this galaxy, but in millions of others, too. His only hope was the only other known past-ascended human - Daniel Jackson.

"The details I got from Jack were a little vague," Daniel opened once John sat down next to him, "But he said something about Elizabeth and ascension."

"Yeah." John's voice was somewhat hoarse. He cleared his throat and continued. "We don't know much ourselves. All we know is that a little over a year and a half ago, one of the Ancients gave Elizabeth a chance to ascend. She refused." Daniel raised his eyebrows, but didn't speak. "They let her see me. We..." He cleared his throat once again, "She said her deal with them was that they'd let her see me and then send her off-world somewhere."

"Like Oma did to me."

"Exactly."

Daniel looked at John quietly for a moment, weighing his words. He was about to speak just as Teyla and Carson entered the room, looking somewhat uncomfortable as they realized the meeting had already started. John gestured them to sit, turning back to Daniel.

"Well," The archeologist said eventually, "If it really is Elizabeth, you need to start by convincing her to come here. I spent almost two months on that planet and couldn't remember a thing about myself, but as soon as I came back to Earth, I found myself remembering almost everything - including details from the time I was ascended."

"We have reason to believe Elizabeth lived on that planet for a year and a half," Teyla reminded him quietly. "She already has another life."

Daniel nodded in understanding. "There's gotta be a way..." He trailed off as an idea came to his mind. His crystal blue eyes lightened up. "You have some of her belongings," He turned to John. The Colonel frowned but nodded. "Do you have anything she really loved? Something from her father, say?"

John nodded again. "Her father's fob-watch."

Daniel thought for a moment before nodding. "The first night I was back on Earth, I remembered Sha're." His voice betrayed no emotion, but if any of his old friend would've been around, they could've told how much it still pains him to say those words, just by the look in his eyes. "What reminded me of her was a photo. Something that actually belonged to someone she loved could make a perfect way to cause her to come back here with you."

Woolsey turned to look at Carson. The doctor nodded. "Aye. People who lose their memory temporarily usually remember at the sight of something or someone they know. There have been many documented cases of patients who couldn't remember anything about themselves until the very first moment they saw their house or their family." He thought for a moment before adding, "The temporary amnesia that occurs after retaking human form seems no different."

"Can we tell if it really is Doctor Weir?"

"It is." John's voice was quiet.

Woolsey ignored him. "Doctors?"

"Potentially, yes," Carson replied. "But even if it doesn't work..."

"There's no way to tell if that's really her," Daniel completed. "She might not remember anything at all even if she is Elizabeth."

John's face turned grim. "That is no reason to give up hope," Teyla said quietly as she touched John's arm, causing him to look at her.

"Aye. Whatever happens, there's still hope left."

Woolsey considered everything he's heard before turning to look at Daniel again. "What do we do?"

* * *

"That's the place," John said as they walked into the village. Daniel nodded briefly in understanding, studying the village as they walked through it.

"Welcome back, Colonel Sheppard." Molin welcomed him warmly as soon as they reached them. Turning towards Daniel, he raised an eyebrow, silently wondering who the new man was.

"Hi." Daniel smiled, excitement in his eyes, as he shook his hand. "I'm Daniel Jackson, I'm from a planet called Earth." Seeing Molin frowning, he hurried to add, "It's very far from here."

"Doesn't it have a Stargate?"

"It does, but it's, ah, it's still far away." Changing the subject, he added, "Colonel Sheppard told me you speak the language of the-" He glanced at Teyla, who nodded briefly, "-Ancestors?"

He nodded. "A few of us, who succeeded in reading the oldest writings," Daniel's eyes lit up, "also speak the language. I'm afraid most of us do not," He added as he and Daniel started walking, "But there are still-"

"Doctor Jackson." John's voice was quiet. Daniel stopped immediately, causing Molin to stop as well.

Daniel seemed as if he'd just been woken up. "Right. Is Chiryō-shi still here?" He asked Molin, who nodded.

"I'm not sure," He replied after a moment's thinking. "Why do you ask?"

"We believe she might be of some importance to our people," Teyla replied. "We have recently lost one of our people and we believe she might be able to help us locate her."

He nodded in understanding. "She's a traveler, but if she is here, she would be near the healing house. This way," He added, already walking towards the house. Daniel and Teyla walked next to him, talking to him quietly. Rodney followed, trying to argue with – and being ignored by – Daniel. Ronon and John walked a few steps behind them, John's left hand constantly playing with the fob-watch.

"If it's her, all she needs is time to remember," Ronon said, noticing the watch and knowing what's happening in John's mind.

"If she ever remembers."

"It's Elizabeth," Ronon replied simply. Without saying much, he told John that the way they knew Elizabeth Weir, she'll eventually remember everything – and fight the Ancients themselves for it if she'd have to.

"Yeah." John's voice was somewhat distant.

"Colonel Sheppard." Daniel's voice made John look up at him. Daniel's eyes already told him that what he feared would happen did, in fact, happen.

"When did she leave?" His voice turned even more serious.

"Two days ago." The woman standing in the entrance to the house replied, causing him to look at her. Only then he realized that he didn't even notice anything around him ever since they started walking. "Why?"

John sighed quietly. "Rodney?"

The scientist was already making his way back towards the Stargate and the DHD. "I'm on it."


End file.
